


Indigo Millenium

by Overdose_Error



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universes, Don't Read This, F/M, I'm warning you, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, My Mind Is Fucked Up, Please Kill Me, SORRY IF THEY SOUND OOC, Some of this is just wtf, Swearing, Switched talents, implied/hinted explicit content, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overdose_Error/pseuds/Overdose_Error
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the pairing of Iruma Miu/Kokichi Ouma.Things may range from sad, to happy, to fluffy, to bittersweet, it depends.Requests are allowed!Although they may take some time as I am busy, so please be patient.----------------------------------------------Trigger warning: May sound OOC, for that I am sorry.If you don't like, please don't read.I'm sorry for posting this work here, I'll delete it someday.





	1. Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my first time writing on Ao3 so I don't know how it works.  
> All the chapters I'm posting here have been inspired by another person - they wanted to remain untagged but to cut it short, it's about these two dorks facing each other late at night and uh things get a bit steamy from there. please go read it, I think it was great to read but that's just my opinion. Some of these chapters were requested from an old tumblr account I had so here we go.

Ouma leaned against the grey metal pole that was embedded in the cracked pavement that resided in one of the shadiest streets possible.

You'd think he'd get mugged but he was not alone, he was with two other people.

He was with a female and another male.

The female was called Miu, she had looks completely above average and strawberry blonde hair, she was taller than him and she had her hand on her hip tapping her foot impatiently.

On the other hand the male was also taller than Ouma, his name was Rantaro, people deemed him as a playboy but he really wasn't let alone a womanizer. He had light green hair with matching green eyes with notably long, thick eyelashes along with piercings who currently had his arms folded across his chest staring at the ground as if it held his deepest secrets. Some classmates referred to him having matcha green hair or avocado hair as playful banter towards him despite the rumors circulating him that he was very mysterious, in which indeed he was - he was thankful that there were people who trusted him.

  
They were currently waiting for a bus, one that didn't arrive when it was meant to so with groans of protest and cursing the bus driver they set foot onward to their homes.  
While they were walking Rantaro decided to strike up a conversation with the other two. "What do you guys want to be when we finish graduation?"

Miu looked at him from the corner of her eye as if he just offended her and replied in a boisterous voice, "Cuckmami, you should know what I fucking want to be when I finish shitty ass high school! I'm going to be the best fucking inventor that ever existed!" She placed both hands on her hips and puffed out her chest proudly wearing a challenging grin that could surpass anyone else's. "Why don't you become a prostitute?" Ouma asked Miu only for her to stop in her tracks and look at him with her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"What the fuck? Why would I want to become a prostitute?!" She sneered and growled out "And why the fuck should I? I don't let guys just stick it in the great Miu Iruma! They have to fucking work for it!" but somewhere in her voice Ouma could hear her shy and meek undertone. "Nishishi, that's a secret." Ouma giggled childishly as he tugged on the straps of his backpack. Miu choked on air feeling embarrassed when her face heated up as Ouma's grin reached his eyes, flashing his canines suggestively.

Rantaro had pointedly ignored Miu's and Kokichi's antics despite the fact that they'd somehow grossly insult each other everyday. 

"Ah come on Ouma, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" Rantaro asked cautiously. "Yeah, you fucking twink! I didn't say mine for nothing!" Miu huffed, looking to the side with an annoyed expression yet her blush was still present.

Ouma looked at her blankly, all playfulness gone and then looked at Rantaro.

"Nobody had asked you, you filthy cum dumpster." Ouma grinned like a Cheshire cat when he heard Miu elicit a loud moan at being called a vulgar profanity before carrying on, "I'm going to be the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" He barked with triumph "I'm not lying" he added uncharacteristically serious.

Rantaro dismissed Miu's response with a bored look when Ouma had spoken and nodded his head.

"More like _Dick_ tator" Miu snorted once she had calmed down only for Ouma to slap her ass when Rantaro was looking ahead and she mewled a  _what the fuck was that for?!_ before turning her focus to look ahead, narrowly avoiding walking into a lamp post causing Rantaro to chuckle slightly and Ouma to blatantly snicker as Miu's cheeks burned promptly insulting them both.

  
"What about you, Dickmami?" Miu asked quickly, eager to know what he wanted to be. All Ouma did was nod in response keeping his attention ahead as he balanced on the wall appearing taller than them but it was visible that he was walking on the wall - he did have support as he loosely entwined his fingers with Miu's.  
Rantaro looked mildly shocked before giving a timid smile and replying, "I'm not really sure. I mean, I like to travel a lot so I might as well be an adventurer." He let out a mighty laugh which made Miu snicker slightly and Ouma snorted.

They all talked about various hobbies and interests, soon enough they came across Miu's neighbourhood sadly.  
Rantaro liked to talk to Miu, despite the insults and sexual language aside she was really sweet and caring on the inside even if she flared her ego waiting for it to be praised. 

He bid her goodbye with a makeshift hug - he didn't want to touch her directly as she might not want that so he settled for a side hug instead, over time though he'll give her a proper one.

Ouma on the other hand, grabbed Miu's collar roughly, not to mention forcefully yanking her down and locked their lips together in a passionate yet fierce kiss causing Miu and Rantaro to both blush in embarrassment.

  
Rantaro quickly averted his eyes and shielded them wanting to give them privacy but he was unable to suppress the goofy grin that grew on his face.

Those two were complete dorks.

When Ouma pulled away Miu's hands automatically went to her lips as she felt the lingering touch of those lips on hers causing her to blush furiously and stammer a weak "Goodbye" to both of them before walking off with shaky footsteps.

Ouma turned to Rantaro and they both started walking again in silence.

Rantaro glanced at Ouma and noticed that his cheeks were slightly red, it was hard to see due to his skin being ghostly pale but if you squinted hard enough you'd see its visible.

He inwardly bit his cheek before breaking the silence.

"Do you want to go to the Arcade to play Dance Dance Revolution?" Rantaro offered politely to which Ouma whipped his head towards him with stars in his eyes.  
Before Rantaro was about to protest or ask again if Ouma wanted to go, Ouma dragged him all the way there.

He sighed with a smile on his face.

He wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world.


	2. Bug Panic

Miu was never one to really back down from a challenge, especially in Ouma's case.

Even if it included a devious prank Ouma wasn't aware of.

  
She was minding her own damn business leaning back in her chair, one leg crossed over the other as she read over her drafted notes of a new invention she was planning that would make her so fucking famous everyone would bow down to her and beg for her intelligence as she'd proudly state that she's an augmented human.

  
She named them 'Eyedrop contact lenses' scribbling down more notes and sketching draft models and replicas then scrapping ideas she didn't like or were too simple. She chewed on her pen every once in a while to appease her mind from becoming completely bored and 'switch off' much like a robot.

Ouma, on the other hand whom presently sat next to her couldn't just leave her alone for a mere moment or two constantly badgering her which would cause her to grow mildly annoyed every passing second.

  
_I mean, come on this was only homeroom._

Ouma could care less about homeroom, he didn't care about the other students in his class either, 'Homeroom, my ass' he thought.  
Although he had a Glaciology project due, he could just copy from Iruma, he always does and she lets him.

  
"Hey! Hey, Iruma chan!" Ouma whispered for what would be the umpteenth time in that period.

  
Miu Ignored him, continuously disregarding him as if he wasn't even there which made him give a childish pout in defeat.

  
The corners of her lips curled up slightly in smug satisfaction and victory of him finally giving up, he was cute but annoying as hell.

The sensei told the class to just complete their projects or notes that were either given out or retrieved from their schoolbags for the remaining time left as he went to his desk and went through some counselling folders.

  
Miu took this chance to put her feet on her desk with her arms behind her head comfortably and closed her eyes in relaxation.  
She already finished her shit, she doesn't need to fucking do it now like everyone else. ' _Idiots_ ' she mused.

  
Ouma took this chance immediately to pester Miu once more.

  
"Iruma san!" Kokichi whined with fake tears budding at the corners of his eyes tugging at her shirt to get her attention. Her right closed eye twitched in mild annoyance when she felt Kokichi tugging at her shirt but remained seated in the position she let herself embrace, couldn't that dipshit just leave her alone? for just ONE second?  
Ouma's face turned into a sneer with a look of mild anger at being ignored for so long.

  
He yanked on her shirt hard, almost making her fall off her chair as her eyes snapped open quickly trying to steady herself and failing immensly.  
She would've enjoyed that if she didn't fall off her chair with her skirt fluttering and land with her ass on the floor exposing her lacy black panties and Ouma, who clearly had luck on his side got the royalty of receiving an eye-full view of it.

  
He scoped out every detail of her ass, secretly admiring it with a massive grin on his face.

Her icy blue eyes glared at him murderously, she was totally going to kill him later for that.

Although humiliation was one of her kinks, that was not hot at all.

All he did was grin wider triumphantly in response at finally being acknowledged but it wavered slightly due to the look she was giving him. This went on for a while until she broke the silence harshly. "What do you want?!" she hissed, now very angry at Ouma.  She leered at him as if he was the scum of the earth, it didn't help that she towered over him - she looked quite intimidating causing Ouma to cower in fear.

"I-I'm sorry..I just wanted you to talk to me.." he spoke very timidly, barely audible as more fake tears were pooling at the corners from his eyes.

Miu's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw what was happening.

  
Ouma burst into tears and he was extremely loud causing everyone to turn their attention towards them, including the sensei.  
The sensei stood in the center of the classroom completely bewildered at the sudden outburst before clearing his throat "Iruma san, outside please." as those words tumbled from the sensei's mouth Miu felt like she was impaled by a thousand knives.  
It struck her like lightning.   
Her face was full of rage and disgust, she sent a death glare at Ouma and mouthing the words " _I am definitely killing you later, just you wait you little shit_ " before strutting out of the room angrily, her heels clacking against the floor.  
The sensei sighed running a hand through his grey locks before walking out the classroom to go talk to Miu about her behavior while the class resumed their work after the disruption.

  
When he was out of sight Ouma smiled childishly and grabbed Miu's book full of notes and skimmed through to find the project due for later, he started copying them down quickly. He was happy that the sensei believed his sudden outburst but bit his lip thoughtfully on what the sensei may be saying to Miu.

He didn't feel regret or remorse for what he just did, he knows Miu won't kill him anyway.It's just another thing she says she'll do but doesn't, talk about procrastinating - and that's exactly what Ouma had been doing this whole time.

He just wanted to spice things up.

The sensei walked shortly back in to go through his files again but no sign of Miu for a long duration of time.  
As soon as he put Miu's book back on her desk, she came back in walking with slow deliberate footsteps, her face neutral but an unreadable glint in her eyes as she caught Ouma's eye.

  
She gave this one, small thin smile with that same glint in her eye.  
Ouma took that as a bad sign, his anxiety slowly acting up, it was like her persona changed entirely.

Miu wouldn't do anything bad to him...right?

She slid into her desk and decided to copy down new notes with the same smile plastered on her face until the bell rang and they had to go to their next lesson.  
Miu gathered her belongings and walked past Kokichi, their fingertips brushing but she didn't even spare him a glance, she trotted onward.

Ouma stood dumbfounded, normally she'd make a remark if that happened and she didn't even spare a glance at him!   
He gawked at her retreating figure as her hips swayed mesmerizingly so, with one hand accompanied by it, the other holdings her bag as her strawberry blonde hair also swayed rhythmically in time with her hips.

  
'Well _fuck_ ' Ouma mumbled to himself before rushing to his next class which Miu was in, what a coincidence.

He crashed through the doorway taking his seat before a supply sensei walked through the door adjusting her glasses went to her desk then proceeded through the register.  
"Eh, students may I have your attention, please," the teacher spoke and paused taking a breath before continuing "You have been assigned in pairs for an assignment on a Literature project." She had an accent, a foreigner most likely.

It's not like Ouma cared anyway.

  
He stared out the window with a monotone look on his face as boredom corroded his mind away, until the supply sensei addressed him. "Kokichi Ouma?" She said slightly annoyed. He withdrew his gaze from the window and rose his hand lazily muttering a _yes?_ in response, clearly not engaged in the lesson.  
The supply sensei frowned at his response.  "You'll be paired up with Iruma Miu."

Ouma choked on air as if it was somehow strangling him. Miu's head perked up at the mention of her name but quickly recoiled from those words and gave a mighty rebuttal to be paired with someone else but the supply sensei said she couldn't change the arrangements around.

  
Miu growled under her breath as Ouma plopped down next to her, an innocent smile on his face.

  
"Hey, Miu." He breathed hoping for a reaction.

  
"Fuck off." She snarled not even looking at him.

  
"Why...?" He replied slowly making sure to exaggerate each syllable.

  
"I don't wan't to talk to you, let alone look at some fucking twink like you." Her words were brash, hurtful and they stung Ouma a lot more than he thought those words would.  
"Okay." He murmured sadly, being upset for real he tried to focus on the lesson deciding he'd try again later, his mask had slipped.

  
The supply sensei told the class to just complete the worksheets given out instead, postponing the project for later, she went to her desk and went through some paperwork, most likely due exams but kept the students next to the people they were meant to be paired up with.  
After he finished copying notes and answering questions he decided to see if Miu would talk to him.

"...Miu?"

  
"What?" Her tone was ice cold.

  
"I'm...sorry." He mouthed yet his voice was discreetly audible and she almost missed hearing it as the supply sensei went past them, clearly going around the classroom to see if students were doing there work and not chatting.

  
She finally turned to look at him with an unimpressed expression before her gaze softened a little in defeat.

  
"How do I know you're not lying, also why should I?"

  
"Nishishi, because you know you love me."

  
She froze almost crushing her pen and let ink explode from it and turned towards him.

  
She choked on her words that she was trying to force out, she gave up and instead her eyes were narrowing in disgust as spit dripped down her mouth.

"Sure, whatever pleases your non-exsistant ego, Ouma." She snorted.

  
"Hmf. I challenge you to a fight."

"Excuse me?" She barked out a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure a weakling like you can't defeat me, Miu Iruma! The Ultimate and Beautiful Genius!"

"I'm very close to hitting you, you know."

"Bring it then, dipshit." She retorted back and awaited the violence she was going to get but she got none.

She glanced at him, eyeing him up and down a few times checking for any threats before flickering her gaze back to his with a raised eyebrow.

  
"Miu, were you just staring at my dick?" He asked innocently but his expression was anything but innocent at this point.

"N-No! Why would I stare at some tiny shrimp dick like yours!" She screeched because she didn't, Ouma was just making it seem like she was. She totally didn't look at it for even a split second.

"Yes, you were. Don't lie to me bitch!" 

"I WASN'T YOU FUCKTARD, FUCK OFF!" She howled.

"nishishi, you wish." He quipped back.

"I bet you can't even last a moment sucking it, bet you'd want it inside you, because your such a filthy whore." He lashed out at her teasingly with a wink before walking off as the bell rang.

Miu sat in her seat still, a knowing smirk on her face but she couldn't hide the fact that her cheeks were a nice rosy pink from his commentary. "Kyahaha! He better wait till he gets to his locker, I told him he'd fucking pay."

  
Ouma descended down the staircase and swaggered towards his locker seeing a black box in the middle of his locker with a tag saying 'Love from Miu' with a small heart doodled on it.

  
He snorted and rolled his eyes gingerly taking the box with a small smile and going to a secluded area of the school, she probably made some crappy food or something like that.

He opened the box as his eyes shined with excitement only to let out screams of horror as bugs flew out from the box cornering him and swarming all over him.

His cries and screams of anguish were drowned out by the buzzing and other noises of the bugs as he drowned amidst the crowd of them whilst Miu leaned against the railing of the school staircase, a pleased smile evident on her face whilst her eyes danced with mirth.  
They were originally for Gonta, who commissioned Miu to make robotic bugs for him but she decided to test them out first.

Turns out her plan was a success.

_Revenge is bittersweet._

 


	3. It looks like Murder

Ouma looked at a girl from a distance, she was mirrored in the glint of his knife.

  
It could be over in an instant there within a blink of an eye, he wasn't one for human connections but he felt restless.

  
He thought about piercing her flesh, dragging the blade across her porcelain white skin, stabbing every inch of skin with force while screaming to himself “ _there’s not enough pores yet!”_

  
He would trace the blade to her stomach push it and it’s bliss for him and he'd make sure she'd brace for pain as he twists it round and round then flicks it out like a discus and show nobody’s more vicious than he is.

  
He remembered instructing another girl to her death earlier, she was a bit older than him and she was more than happy to take the virgin blade so far in her back it’ll replace her vertebrae as he would pull the weapon out and watch her back snap.

  
It was satisfying.

  
To be an Ultimate Assasin and decieving people into thinking he was the Ultimate child caregiver just because children latched onto him when he was younger.  
He recalled the events from earlier, he had an accomplice with him in case the plan failed, just another assasin that had a coverup too who laughed, clutching their sides with a evil glint in there eye, clearly feeling very satisfied when the girl had agreed to do what Ouma had told her to do. He was damn right, that was the last laugh.

  
He thinks one of them is hiding something, he knows very well what it means.

  
What does that mean?

  
**One of them is going to die.**

  
"Oh my god!" The girl who he had his focus on earlier shrieked as she dropped her resources from her bag, the contents spilling on the ground splayed everywhere.  
She immediately fell to her knees to grab all of them as her strawberry blonde hair crashed down like waves onto her shoulders. They were important documents and she had the feeling she was going to be targeted for them, she thinks somebody’s hiding something and she knows very well who that is.

  
She is hiding those documents, they are illegal and used for the detective unit, she was just doing a favor for the department, her talent is the Ultimate Survivor so she knew she'd hopefully be fine.

What does that mean?

**One of them will be alive.**

  
Ouma slid out from the cover of darkness where he was residing and waiting to strike during the perfect moment and now he had his chance.  
He stood in front of her and as she was about to lift herself up the ground, the sole of a shoe collided with her head bringing her back down as her strawberry blonde hair fluttered once more covering her eyes.

  
"What the actual fuck?!" she sounded angry and confused until everything clicked and she squawked in realization before laughing as her sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight which would've been concerning and strange if Ouma didn't know her hidden talent. She looked up flashing her teeth with malicious intent, her eyes focused intently on him through the strands of her hair. She decided to humor him by acting all scared suddenly and praying for her life. 

Ouma had her begging on her knees telling him to spare her. 

Oh it’s such a pleasing sight for him.

He quickly tied her up but for some reason she didn't resist or struggle, was she like the same girl he killed earlier? someone who wanted to throw their life away?

  
He believes he knows she's scared but at least it’ll be over before her tears go dry.

  
"I can promise it won’t hurt" He spoke soothingly, trying to lull her into the false sense of reassurance because hell, it was going to hurt a lot.  
She seemed unfazed yet batted her eyelashes shyly as if trying to seduce him to let her go but she already had the feeling he was prone to violence and emotion even if he was the most skilled assassin she heard of.

Ouma looked down on her without an expression but he tried to crush an upcoming smirk that was trying to spread across his face,she looked hot and tight with that rope burn but he was never going to admit that out loud, she was going to get broken tonight anyway. He snorted when she tried to finally struggle,to get herself out of the restraints but in reality, she was only testing the waters on how dangerous he was.

  
"Oh, don’t try to escape, it won’t work. Just prepare to kiss this knife till your throat hurts." He mocked her but when he looked closely at her, she wore an eerie smile as his knife glided across her neck. He raised an eyebrow in question before pushing the knife further and further towards her sternum.

  
“...please don’t let me die here” her voice sounded hoarse, like she had been silently crying for the duration she was stuck here but her eyes showed different, they showed a silent grin that reached her eyes plastered on her face as if she was holding in hysterical laughter.

  
He wasn't going to get away, she already had the detective unit on their way here beforehand telling them to delay their arrival by a fraction.

  
"Well where do you want to be murdered?" He replied, looking at his nails in boredom, this was getting nowhere, he could just get it over with but he liked to tamper with his prey first. He grinned naturally, shushing her quiet whimpers before speaking: "Shh Shh, don’t be shy,tell me how you feel." He paused, his grin widening, "What’s it like knowing you’re going to die?" He sniggered quietly, ready to relish her fear.

  
Miu decided she would humour herself, as this was going to be an unbroken promise, as long as she dies, he won't get out alive either.

  
"...I’m ready to commit to you." she breathed, peering up at him meekly through her eyelashes, a small smile etched onto her cherry red lips as she tried to lean up towards him.

  
"Oh yeah?" He growled menacingly, lowering his body so he was face to face with the female he held captive, their lips inches apart as their breaths ghosted each others faces, both looking intently at the other, searching for the others next move.

  
"Yeah. Because tonight, I’ll be with you for the rest of your life." She whispered, moving forwards and brushing their lips against each others in a chaste kiss as she managed to move her fingers slightly and press the button on her spiked garter which beeped silently, courtesy of Himiko.

  
She had some time left and prayed that Tenko and the detective unit would get here soon so they could take the documents.

-

  
Tenko came out of the black car and stood in front of the building with a determined look on her face, she knew that if Miu got stuck she would detonate and self destruct as she asked Himiko to install a small bomb in her garter that would blow up a whole building if her own plan failed.

  
Tenko walked in and the air gets chilled, the stench of rotting corpses and blood invaded her nostrils and she tried not to gag.  
' _Chaos ensues and the blood gets spilled_.' she remembered, looking around and seeing blood splatters everywhere.  
nobody was subtlety left so she stepped into the next room.

She saw an assassin's knife out she knew if she moved she would be doomed since she told everyone else to stay outside, this was a detective's job anyway - one that was really never mentioned.

  
“Oh Look who’s brought a knife to a gun fight” Tenko all but crowed but fell silent for a moment when seeing the scene in front of her.

  
“I’ve tracked your crimes for weeks, it comes down to this one night” she then said, slightly uncomfortable by seeing Miu being tied in an...erotic way which was unbeknownst to Miu.

  
The assasin's eyes narrowed into slits before stepping away from the girl he held hostage who tried to mouth to tenko to get the files and just get the fuck out of here.

“No better detective, I’ll show you how it’s done right” He drawled lazily before he barked a short laugh at her as she seemed smug.

“Hah, You’re underestimating me? Guess what I can do with this blunt knife” He snarked before going behind Miu and poising the blade at her throat, inching it closer to the skin every passing second.

"I feel the blade on my neck.” Miu replied boredly having no interest in this scenario, he was going to die too anyway so she honestly could care less.

  
"Shut up slut, or I’ll cut this vein and you’re dead” He leered at her and spat those words into her ear as she for once, quietly moaned and tried leaning back into him.  
His gaze lingered on Miu for a few moments, a sinister grin on his face that held an unbroken promise for later which made her shiver in excitement before turning his attention to the detective as his eyes shined with mirth - challenging and mocking.

  
"Go on then, detective. Shoot me!" He shouted, loud enough for Tenko to hear.

  
“fill his fucking brain with lead!” Miu hollered trying to give a suggestion before purposely keeping her mouth shut as she felt the blade cut her neck but it wasn't too deep, just enough to draw blood as it then trailed down her neck and onto her shirt.

  
' _Okay, just take a breath Tenko. Just aim for the head_.' She told herself multiple times in her head before pulling the trigger with her eyes glued shut.

She heard a scream.

  
TENKO! YOU FUCKING MORON! YOU SHOT ME IN THE GUT!” Miu screeched as blood gushed from her wound.

  
“Oh no, what has Tenko done?! This is all too much!!!” Tenko flailed her arms and started crying.

  
"Oh, that was your chance, what a surprise!" Ouma's smile climbed up his face as a purple aura emitted around him.

  
"Now it’s time to take a guided tour of your insides!" He laughed maniacally making his way towards Tenko in long strides as Tenko took off only to trip over her own legs.

Miu's heartbeat thumped in her chest.

  
Badum Badum, that’s the sound of a chase.  
Badum Badum, that’s the sound that it makes.  
Badum Badum, then a fatal mistake...  
Badum Ba- and the dum never comes as she stops breathing, her heart stopped.

She explodes along with the building with Tenko barely managing to escape as Ouma dies along with her, seeming that he got trapped between the metal that landed upon him from the ceiling as dust, ashes and debris went everywhere along with splayed blood and body parts.

The files were never recovered.

 Tenko survived to tell the tale to the Police division.

 


	4. I'm here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape & noncon sort of.  
> Don't like it then skip, it'll be marked with a *  
> although you'll be missing out a bunch of dialogue.

Miu took nochalant steps down the corridor.

Today was a normal day like every other day with Ouma's usual antics...until he started leaving her for someone else.

A boy to be exact, turns out he's a transfer student from another school but is able to speak Japanese.

His name was Shuichi Saihara.

He looked like some scrawny lanky shit to Miu, like some sea slug mutant that crawled out of the sewer and somehow made it's way into the school.

She exhaled sharply through her nose in disgust as she saw Ouma talking to him happily and some cheesy effects were around them as the boy smiled in response.

She felt like she was malfunctioning, yes that sounds cliché but she wore her heart on her sleeve at this point.

Her heart felt like little metal parts of it were unscrewing themselves from the bolts she had installed, falling off into the eternal abyss of her body, it hurt.   
More than she thought it ever would.

She exhaled a shaky sigh forcefully, turning away from Ouma and Cuckhara and carried her weary bones to Glaciology.  
-  
As she clambered into her seat she put her head in her arms drowsily as her eyelids became heavy with the wanton of sleep.

She always sleep deprived herself thinking of new inventions avoiding sleep like it was the plague, constantly pulling all-nighters.

She left her bag at home, in a rush to catch the bus because she had no other means of transport meaning she'd have to starve today until she got home.

As the sensei droned on about today's lesson Miu felt herself succumbing to a deep slumber with a small smile on her face.

Until the fucking sensei decided to storm up to her desk like a fucking stampede of elephants and grab both sides of her desk to fucking scream in her face like a lunatic.

"IRUMA MIU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! YOU'RE USUALLY MY TOP STUDENT!" a gruff voice bellowed in her ear which caused her to immediately scramble out of her chair and stand up shyly with an meek expression peeking through her hands.

She whimpered and shook her head spouting apologies over and over again as tears budded in the corners of her eyes, spit poking out from the sides of her mouth.

The sensei's eyes turned to slits in recognition, depicting whether she meant it truthfully or not before walking back to the front of the classroom, calling over her shoulder: "Pay attention next time, please." 

The sensei resumed her lesson.

Miu ducked quickly to take her seat as mascara was trickling down her face at this point, she sniffled loudly - she was crying before she knew it as her heart was pounding ready to burst.

She stared at Ouma from the corner of her eye, he didn't even look at her, not even a passing a glance of pity.

She noticed he was staring at Cuckhara with a content smirk on his face as he dreamily looked onward at the side of his head who was a desk in front of Miu.

Cuckhara turned to look at Miu sympathetically, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

His eyes suddenly brightened when Miu stared back with almost lifeless eyes, he rummaged through his bag before offering her a tissue which she promptly snatched from him, giving him a full on glare.

He bristled slightly, lips curling to a moderate frown. Miu blinked in confusion and then her gaze softened. 

She looked away with a slight tint on her cheeks seemingly annoyed and muttered a thanks to Saihara, in response he smiled with his eyes closed whispering 'you're welcome' before turning round to take notes from the sensei.

Ouma didn't look at her at all.

But someone did, they eyed her with interest and a sardonic smirk.

She just didn't notice.  
-  
Miu thinks she's got too many memories getting ahead of herself.

She left Glaciology around ten minutes ago, with nothing to eat and no money on her she decided to go sit on a wooden bench on the rooftop.

It's the least she could do, maybe the scenery will give her some inspiration.

She made her way up the staircase with elegant steps cautiously pushing the doors open and seeing an empty bench, she dived for it.

She swerved by passing students towards her goal and lunged at it, sitting delicately with her knees tilted facing each other with her hands in her lap until one moved to play with a strand of her hair staring somberly at the ground.

As if it'd answer her questions.

She was at peace till she felt someone sit next to her, she peered over to see that it was Cuckhara with a hesitant look on his features.

"Do you have anything to eat?" He paused for a moment, eyebrows scrunching up in thought. "Miu,right?" She focused her gaze on him, latching onto his arm she looked in his eyes and snarled.

"What do you want from me? Why the fuck are you approaching me all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be with Cockichi?" she bared her teeth at him threateningly, like a snake who was about to bite him.

She stood up abruptly, craning her neck towards him as her hair whipped his face. "Well?" she spat.

He blinked owlishly before bursting into a fit of laughter,clutching at his sides he gasped for air.

"Damn, you're exactly like how he described you!" He grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"Excuse me?" Miu leered at him as her nose wrinkled.

"Ah, never mind. Although I have a spare bento if you want?" He smiled sweetly at her, his voice coated in sugar.

She wasn't fucking falling for his antics, this is exactly the same type of shit Ouma would pull.

She sashayed off with new false pride swelling in her chest purposely knocking both bento boxes to the floor as the food covered the ground around Saihara's feet.  
-

*

Miu's heels slapped the tiled floor as she walked, hands by her sides with a monotone expression on her face, her mind blank.  
Her wrists were suddenly seized by a pair of arms, having tight grips so she couldn't wrench her grasp from them as they sniggered loudly.

Two boys were restraining her with maniacal grins while one other boy looked at her with lust.  
She recognized that face anywhere.

_Well, fuck._

That was fucking Kaito Momota, a literal piece of shit who'll cheat his way through anything.

Two other boys emerged behind him, circling around her like predators, they eventually stood behind her, one of them fondling her ass, which she tried to ignore with all her might.

She did not want to get raped by a fucking bunch of idiots but when she tried to speak her words were clogged in her throat.

  
' _too many fucking people_ ' she snarled in her mind, she didn't want to be touched by these shits, she was saving herself for Ouma.

  
She spoke through gritted teeth, venom stabbed in every word. "This is just fucking sad. You can't get laid so your going to try and fuck some beautiful genius like me? Tch, don't fucking make me laugh, momma's boy. Is this the only thing you can do, because you're just some shitty womanizer who can't get bitches?" She had a blank face.

Kaito's smirk widened.

"Hey~, don't give me such a blank face, babe. I'm bored so I came over here to have some fun with a sexy girl like you!" He cooed trying to get Miu into a trance and failing, her expression was as stoic as a rock.

"Ah, come on!" He groaned before continuing. 

"Let's have a race. The first one to make you loose your blank face wins! And I bet I can do that~" He had his signature cocky smirk on, pocketing his phone he slithered over to her, unbuttoning her shirt quickly and shoving her bra up to expose her breasts as a sadistic smile took on his approach.

Miu's eyes widened in horror and shock. _Oh, hell no._

He immediately seized her nipples toying with them using his fingertips causing Miu to suck in a sharp breath, she tried not to make a noise of satisfaction, he was going to clearly rape her for fuck's sake.

Well that's how Kaito thought it was going to go anyway.

"HEY! Have you fuckers got a fucking problem or something?! LET ME GO!" Miu screamed.

She squirmed and tried yanking her arms away from the boys but she couldn't. 

Her attempts were futile.

  
"FUCK! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?! STOP!" She howled, crying out.

  
Although she would normally spout crass insults, she did not fucking want to get raped, especially by some fucking dipshit she hates.   
-  
Ouma was going to go put something in Miu's locker till he froze completely, eyes enlarged by the scene being displayed him front of him.

A group of boys crowded around a girl who's upper half was exposed.

He recognized Kaito immediately.

  
He looked at the girl closely, his eyes squinting _...blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair...cow tits..WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S MIU!_

  
He felt guilty and wanted to fucking kill Kaito right there, if looks could kill Kaito would've dropped to the floor but nobody noticed him yet so he remained quiet.

  
Miu's eyes were hazy, distant and almost resembling a robot's till her head perked up at the sound of faint footsteps, feeling extremely relieved.  
'Is someone coming?' she thought.

  
 _'there better be someone fucking coming over here to save me, it took them long enough_ ' she huffed angrily in her mind.  
Miu really didn't want what was happening to her, regardless of how much of a blonde rude bitch she seemed to be, there were too many people though. She couldn't get their prying hands off her either.

  
She decided she will scream very loud for help before Kaito and his gang get to have some real FUN with her.  
All it had been for the past twenty minutes was Kaito trying to show off and win his battle that he challenged Miu to, that she didn't even agree to.

KAITO DIDN'T EVEN GET ANY _CONSENT_ TO TOUCH HER FOR FUCK'S SAKE.

Miu immediately spotted Ouma and whimpered with teary eyes, he was the last person she wanted to ask for a favor as he had technically been avoiding her at this point but if she didn't act now things would become worse. 

_**Fuck.** _

She opened her mouth to speak through her chapped pale lips: "Ouma ku-" She stopped herself midway, eyes widening in shock of disgust, anger and betrayal.

He stood there with a massive smile on his face in smug knowingness after piecing all the evidence together, he placed a finger to his lips as his eyes squinted.

Miu kept her mouth shut but her face was extremely red at being exposed by this but she's also grateful.

The boys were laughing at Kaito as he couldn't get a single reaction out of Miu.

"Give me a reaction, you stupid whore!" He seethed, mercilessly tugging at her nipples, one with his hand and the other with his sharp teeth.

She eventually was unable to keep quiet. She moaned loudly as more heat went to her face.

She bit down on her tongue with tense shoulders.

Kaito gave a satisfied grin, moving to hike up her skirt to expose her hot pink panties until he saw his gang exchange anxious looks.  
He scoffed and turned his head and froze in his tracks as his blood went ice cold.

Miu only scowled at Ouma for not interfering completely speechless as sweat slid down the side of her head.

"Eh...? Kokichi...?" He gave an awkward laugh but it was bitter. "Ha, you wanna join?" He asked suggestively.   
Kokichi didn't say anything, but kept his hands on his belt.

"I'll let you use her first." He stammered, deliberately to try and make things worse.

                         *

Kaito quickly scampered off with his gang trailing behind, Kaito would never admit it but he was scared of Kokichi.  
Ouma watched their backs retreating somewhere to another side of the school as Miu was barely able to stand, her arms curling into her body, glowering at Ouma, her cheeks flushing.

  
He gave a sultry smile and sauntered towards her, pinning her to the ground, slotting their hips together, pulling her flush against him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She shrieked in annoyance and confusion.

It made her forget what just happened for a moment, it turned her on slightly but she kept quiet despite the traumatizing scenario that occurred not long ago.  
Ouma didn't say anything either but flipped her over so her back was pressed against him as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Miu." He whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe of it and tugging it lightly.  
She didn't respond, eyes glazed over.

Ouma pulled his lips away from her ear and took a breath.

"Miu, I really am sorry, please believe me, the only reason I was avoiding you and taking to Saihara was because I wanted to get you something special without you knowing and I needed advice. Also, Saihara has a girlfriend already and apparently he's good at these things so...I'm sorry."  
His grip around her waist tightened by an inch, her hands interlocked with his after a while.

"It's...okay. I just...don't fucking think I'm okay." She mumbled as her tears dried out.

"...I'm here for you, I'll make sure this never happens again, I promise." He whispered in a hushed tone with sincerity.

 


	5. Lies

Miu's heart is weak.

  
Ouma tears it down piece by piece with the sweetest smile she's ever seen as he devours it little by little.

He leaves Miu to think about her actions and deep in her structure, she thinks she still loves him but she just needs some sleep.

He's taken her breath away and now she desperately wants to breathe because she cannot see, what he can see, so easily.  
-

Ouma thought his demons were almost defeated but Miu took their side and she pulled them to freedom.

He kept her secrets and he thought that she would do the same and she didn't.

So the tables had turned.  
-

Leave her in peace, she's too caught in her own memories,lost underneath.

Deep in her structure, she feels a rupture,from where he should be, he's taken her breath away from her and now she really wants to breath once more.

She cannot see what he can see so easily.   
-

Ouma honestly thought his demons were almost defeated but Miu still took their side and she pulled them to more glorious freedom.

They know his secrets and won't let him go and Miu won't let him go either.

Miu was an enigma to him, a craving, a feeling he needed to be satiated.

Without her, he was nothing.

He cannot see what she sees so easily.  
-  
Miu had thought her own demons were defeated but Ouma decided to take their side and pulled them to freedom driving her to despair.

They know her secrets and won't let her go, keeping her in shackles and Ouma won't let her go just yet.  
-

She spent days in the computer lab perfecting the killing game simulation so she could commit the perfect murder, to kill her beloved and get away with it, away from this fucking killing game, as fast as she can.

The world needs her and her inventions.

She gave a sad smile. She was certain Ouma was already onto her but she doesn't care.

She'd do anything for him - even die if it meant he could escape this hell.   
-

Everyone was inside the simulation.

Miu covered her mouth and gave an insane grin, she changed the map setting around and gave herself special settings along with Ouma, he can't kill her because if she touches him he'll be immobilized.

She had split everyone up and arranged her plan telling Ouma to meet her on the the rooftop later.

She had the feeling she was going to die by his hands in some twisted way but she knows it'll be worth it, she'd done so much for him anyway.

But she gave into despair.

Desperately wanting to leave this fucking hell.  
-

She changed Kokichi's settings at the last minute so he was able to touch her.

He stood on the rooftop with her while Gonta hid away from her sight.

She clutched the hammer tightly in her grasp as her knuckles turned white, she was trembling and tears were bubbling in the corners of her eyes.

She met his gaze reluctantly, all he did was stare at her calmly, pretending to be unaware - and she knew that.

She inhaled and exhaled sharply gritting her teeth.

She told him that she loved him but she wanted to get out of here, how she could make the world a better place with her inventions and that the world needed her so much.

She was very hesitant and looked away - completely broken.

All he did was smile, a warm caring smile but his eyes gave his true emotions away.

On the inside he was sad, upset, confused and angry but all smug at the same time.

He was feeling a mix of emotions, as Miu flung the hammer at him, he narrowly dodged and made his way towards her.

When he was in front of her, chests touching he brought his hands round her waist pulling her extremely close as if their bodies were trying to meld as one.

He muttered to her barely audible. "I fucking love you too but... I'm sorry. This'll make it less painful."

He smashed his lips against hers, one hand gripping her chin as the other stayed on her waist.

Miu knew what was going to happen, she was going to die. 

Ouma clearly had an accomplice in his plan to infiltrate Miu's.

She doesn't care though, the fact that Ouma is holding her tightly and possessively while deepening the kiss as something loops around her neck is more than enough.

She feels her throat constricting and gasping for air in Ouma's mouth.

All she does is grip his shirt tighter, treasuring his warmth and his lips against hers as her vision goes blurry and she hears the pounding of her own heartbeat.

  
Before she blacks out and welcoming death with open arms, she can faintly see the ghosts of tears in Ouma's eyes.

She barely manages the faint ghost of a smile before fading away from her consciousness.

She left him the electrohammers, electrobombs, the remote control to hijack any electronic device,the bugvac and plenty of other inventions to help him try and get out the killing game anyway.  
-

He lies under the press, awaiting his death.

He couldn't escape his death at all yet he fought.

He knew the mastermind was onto him, well he didn't care - he wanted everyone else to get out even if he had to play the role of the villain even if it costed him his own life.

His original plan had failed by the expense of sacrificing two people, one he loved dearly and the other a close friend whom he could trust.

As the press lowered he smiled.

The mastermind can dance all they want, he's left enough clues.

"Miu..." he whispered as the press crushed him completely, he felt blood seep out of him as his bones were crushed but all he did was grimace through the pain, he has to pay the price somehow.  
-

Ouma slowly opened his eyes and wearily looked around his surroundings.

Blank white walls.

IV's hooked up to monitors attached to his arms.

The stench of isopropanol.

He was in the hospital.  
He sleepily blinked once more scanning his surroundings and spotted a hunched over figure next to him and something warm was on his hand, a gloved hand to be exact that was lazily draped over his own, it seemed feminine.

He squinted and could make out long hair pooling around the female's shoulders, it was strawberry blonde.

He almost jumped out of his skin when she moved slightly, one hand rubbing at her eye sleepily before looking around for a moment and then finally her eyes landed on him and they both froze.

Icy blue eyes locked with dark purple ones.

Before he was able to open his mouth the girl jumped on him, unintentionally straddling him in the process, if not grinding on him a little, her eyes were shining as she had a massive toothy grin on her face which soon turned into her signature naughty smirk upon realizing their position.

He recognized that smirk anywhere.

Although his entire body ached, he shakily pressed his lips to hers and while he trembled with tears leaking down his face, she pulled him to her chest, stroking his hair with one hand soothingly, the other around his petite waist.

They stayed like that for the entire night.

 

 

 


	6. Destiny Or Fate

Miu fucking loved the shit out of engineering. 

Well, most people she knew thought her inventions were smart but morbid. It was the reason that new inventions were always released and appreciated dearly by the media that strives her down that path, mainly to prove her old man wrong.

Miu would always recall the tale that people who had not met their destined lover could only see the world dyed and plagued in hues of greys and blacks, in which she thought was ultimate bullshit, but then again the only colors she can see in the world is black and white yet different shades and tones.

It was a very dull place, unless you were fortunate enough to meet the person fate had marked as your true lover but that didn't stop her or bring her down, she was determined to make her inventions the best fucking inventions the world would ever damn see even if she was unable to see pure colors.

That’s why engineering was such an escape for people like her.

It’s a way that they could experience the beauty of the world in a different way. Miu was one of those people who could appreciate engineering, with or without the mask of a desaturated world that would haunt her every time she opened her eyes, in a cliche way it was like a ghost town but despite all that, she didn't yearn for a world with color...that's what she always told herself. 

For now, though, she hadn’t met her destined lover. With the increasing population of the world, she doubted that she ever would. She’d heard of people dying without ever seeing a single color, a tragic fate, but she hoped she wouldn’t end up the same way. 

She’d met people like Angie and Korekiyo, who had claimed that they had been able to see color for nearly all their lives. It made her a little envious, if she was honest - People being able to find love so easily, getting to see the different hues and colored spectrums of the world so easily - they didn't even have to work for it! But then again, it’s not like she wasn’t happy for those kinds of people because she really was although it pained her a little but she still thought they were both freaks.

Then there were ones like Tenko, who had not seen color but believed that she had already met her lover. She feels partially bad for the poor girl, and tends to listen to her ramble on about her supposed lover who according to Tenko was the cutest girl she ever met and an all powerful mage.

Miu never really went searching for love, she thought it was a waste of time when she was cranking out new ideas for her inventions.

She’d love to meet somebody who she could stick by forever, of course, and she would love to see the reds and greens that people had spoken about to her, but she never spent her time actively searching in those ‘hunts’ that she had seen some people participate in. 

No, she was perfectly happy to spend her days leading a normal life of an inventor, even if it meant she wouldn’t see the world dyed in the vibrant colors that people spoke so much about, her inventions would make up for it.

Miu was a inventor, and she was perfectly happy with that. She knew that she wasn't well liked or loved by many people yet her inventions enhanced them, especially those that could not see the beauty of the world, and that’s why she did it, for the most part. Adding onto the fact that she enjoyed it. It was a soothing activity, the inventions she tried making were truly beautiful and mesmerizing, even if some of them were crude and she was glad that people could recognize that.  
It never bothered her, to go up on stage in front of people and explain her ideas. She wasn’t affected by things such as stage fright - She was sure she had enough confidence despite her timid side. She was hella confident.

This time… was totally different.

Miu was preparing her models and presentation, ready for her performance to reveal and stun the judges but there was a sense of… butterflies fluttering around violently, in her stomach. Some said that it was a feeling, that life was telling you you were about to meet your lover but most dismissed that as a silly myth, or a coincidence. She did too, but was it really like her to get this nervous before her presentations?

Her eyes darted towards the entrance of the hall the judges were still residing in hearing the hushed whispers that were flung backwards and forwards.

Why was she paying attention? Why was she absorbing every single detail she could make out of each fucking voice? Why did she feel… so uneasy and if not...scared?

As each judge came in, filling each seat, Miu felt her nervousness growing further. Normally, she’d be flaring her ego demanding for it to be praised and she finds herself already wondering if she should even go through with it. She knows, though, she can’t let her judges down, no matter how anxious she is.

There is one person, that she notices more than anyone else. Because he doesn’t look as dull, as everyone else. No. This person's shoulders tense instinctively, probably more so than she had right now, and is looking directly at her, because a thought, similar to her’s, must be going through his head at this very moment.

Because this person didn’t have the usual grey hair, the usual grey outfit, the usual grey everything. This person had fucking color all over them.  
And as soon as Miu stopped staring as she stammered over her words, she noticed that everything else wasn’t grey either.

It seemed some of the other judges noticed the starstruck state of the two people, she could see them nudging each other, offering him seats closer to the front, most of them the same age as him if not older. Some snickered, others were chattering excitedly, because it was plainly obvious.

People seemed to automatically know the face of “ _I can see the world properly._ ” and they knew it well.

Miu’s presentation that night was the one of the best she had ever done and took a shit ton of pride out of it.

It was only after the presentation that she formally met her 'lover'.

Her heart was pounding shakily, and it really seemed like nothing else mattered.

The person slipped a piece of paper into her hands. She had noticed, during her explanations on her inventions showing drafts and plans that he had been scribbling on something which was definitely not the file he was given to write notes on.

  
Although she had to focus on her speech she kept sneaking glances at him and flickering her eyes downwards at the piece of paper in between his fingers.

Only as she was going to leave she saw the slip of paper stick out slightly from her bag so she read it.

_‘Kokichi Ouma’_   
_‘Here's my number! :)’_

Written underneath was his number and address, and Miu simply snorted, a small laugh escaping from her lips. He seemed like a sap but it’s not like she would need this information right now.

After all, it’s not like she was going to be leaving anytime soon, she still had procedures to go through.

A thought kept wondering through her mind questioningly...

Was this fate or destiny...?


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one for some reason.

 

-

  
He talks a lot about her now.

But she stays disconnected

She really really learned her lesson.

She packed a punch that knocked him down.

He used to leave her so damn breathless.

The knock to her door, the lock to her necklace.

  
Just talk to him more, He doesn't care that he's reckless.

  
Her life is pathetic, should she just go, should she just end this?

  
He made her believe that their love was endless.

  
And she's so naive to think that she's defenseless.

  
She's just stupid and anxious.

  
-

  
Can he just shut up, let her finish a sentence?

  
She's so god damn sick of her heart getting messed with by him.

  
She talks a lot about him now.

  
He talked about how he'd forget this.

  
and even though he learned his lesson he's down.

  
The only one to never sleep alone.

  
Is the freedom fun when she turns off her phone?

  
He guesses he'll never know, so just take off her clothes.

  
-

  
They can stop at the store

  
and they can drink til they can't think.

  
So, why is he stopping her for?

  
Isn't this what he wanted?

  
He made her believe that their love was endless.

  
And he's so naive to think that she's defenseless.

  
He's just stupid and anxious.

  
-

  
Can she just shut up and let him finish a sentence.

  
Just let him finish a sentence.

  
she's so god damn sick of my heart getting messed with.

  
He can't see shit through her broken intentions.

 

-

  
She said she wants to end it all when she's all alone in her room.

  
She cries, the way she feels inside is too much for her

  
-  
When all he's got is these four walls

  
It's not that hard to feel so small

  
Or even exist at all

  
-

  
How come no one heard her when she said

  
"Maybe I'm better off dead."

  
If she was, would it finally be enough?

  
To shut out all those voices in her head?

  
Maybe she is better off dead.

  
-

  
Did she ever hear a word he said?

  
This is not where she belongs and he's going miss her when she's gone.

  
-

  
She doesn't know she's beautiful because no one's ever told her so.

  
And the demons that she hides are all she knows.  
And maybe she can fall in love  
With someone in her life that she could trust and tell her that she's enough.   
Can someone tell her she's enough?  
-  
All she wanted was to be enough.

  
So what does it take?

 

Maybe it's not too late...

 

-

Miu's thoughts plagued her mind mercilessly and poison was coursing through every one of them, all of them mocking her, urging her to accept her fate of despair...  
but she tried to pull through, she tried to cling to hope with all her might...

  
But her mind wouldn't let up that easily.

  
She was sitting outside on the porch behind the bar as she sipped on her tequila silently, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

  
She seemed to have no purpose in life after her goal to be an inventor failed, they didn't accept her, telling her inventions were useless so here she was now drinking like there was no tomorrow and her thoughts she kept locked up attacked her mind.

  
It brought her up to when she was suicidal, self-harming and had extremely low self-esteem.

  
The times when she'd make the blade glide across her skin effortlessly as it cut into her sickly skin reopening old wounds with bloodshot eyes and black tears as her mascara would drip down her face and mingle with the fresh, flowing blood from the new scars.

  
She hated it when she had flashbacks of that and she hated taking it easy, luckily none of it brought tears to her eyes.  
But something did.

  
The times when she had a boyfriend who treasured her more than anything else in the world, she recalled his name being Kokichi Ouma - nowadays he is ridiculously the youngest mafia boss of criminals in Japan.

  
She was able to remember the hot, desperate kisses they used to sneak when they were out with friends or the slow delicate movements that he'd show, treating her with care as if she was a porcelain figure that was extremely fragile because in truth, she was fragile.

  
Every time she saw him on the news she'd always cry, she missed him so fucking much, when she had attempted suicide by jumping out the window from her apartment desperately for death her plan failed her.

  
She remembers the time she was in hospital, how her former boyfriend would be there for restless nights hoping that she was okay, spending time at the foot of her hospital bed having a tight grip on her hand as tears would drip onto the pristine white sheets which seemed nothing like him going by his persona, people would dub him as the ' _embodiment of lies_ ' but to her...he was her everything.

Until that one tragic day where he was hauled and dragged out of the hospital in a flurry of profanities and complaints he was unable to fend for himself - he got banned from the hospital for attacking a nurse and a doctor for openly mocking his former girlfriend and saying how they'd make sure she died.

The feeling of tears streaming down her tears mixed with black mascara brought her back to reality, she quickly tried to scavenge through her bag for tissues but to no avail so the only option she had was to hang her head low, she couldn't use her own fingers - it's a disgusting show of mannerism.

A hand was outstretched with a neatly folded tissue that had lilac hearts printed on the material appeared in her blurred vision, so she looked up through her eyelashes and teary vision to see who the tissue belonged to.

She thought she saw Kokichi but her eyes were lying to her, she thought she was seeing dark purple eyes and moderately long, wavy blackish purple hair complete with extremely pale skin causing her to grab the figure's hand tightly with new found hope.

The figure's eyebrows only furrowed in confusion slightly moving back a bit at the abrupt movement and that's when Miu saw that her eyes were deceiving her, they were not Kokichi Ouma. They had short, light brown, layered hair and hazel colored eyes. They also long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt with a large Peter Pan collar secured with a thin dark ribbon, suspenders, a box-pleated brown mid-thigh length brown skirt, knee-high black socks, and white, ribboned Mary Janes.

Miu quickly retracted her hand as if they burnt her with scalding hot water before whispering a barely audible thank you and apologizing for her behavior before taking the tissue and wiping her eyes as they walked away.

She stood up from the porch and decided to go home.

The rest of her Tequila remained untouched.

With a heavy heart and a massive pang in her chest she returned home, knowing very well that she will never live to see Kokichi Ouma in the flesh again let alone remember her. She went through her cupboard and took out a bottle, taking a bunch of the pills - way more than prescribed, she shoved them down her throat and felt them devour her insides as she drowned herself in heaps of ice cold water from the tap.

As she felt the acid spreading across her body and the urge of sleep overcome her, she believed she saw Kokichi Ouma in front of her, smiling at her happily, as she shakily stretched her arm out he was close to embracing her in his arms before he smiled sweetly, his eyes squinted in that evil playful demeanor and faded away.

He was a hallucination, a figment of Miu's imagination.

She collapsed to the ground never to breathe again with an empty heart filled to the brim with despair.

Her life was a lie.


	8. Fatigue

Miu woke up to a pounding headache out of fatigue as sleep still coarsed through her veins like waves crashing down on a rocky shore as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes, this was why she never went to sleep since she knew she'd end up like this.

  
She preferred pulling all nighters 24/7.

  
She really fucking needed some boba tea but that required effort so she settled on Sukiyaki caramel and a glass of freezing cold water, just something she needed to tranquilize her thirst as she quenched one eye shut in annoyance upon hearing the loud happy footsteps of her supposed roommate.

  
A short figure emerged into the kitchen, a neutral smile on his face as he slid past her effortlessly minus the fact that he leaned in slightly to breathe into her ear when he went past causing Miu to huff indignantly, he always does that to her when she's seriously so fucking tired and it pisses her off to the point that she can't form words so she silently sends the morbid look off his way at his back because he was practically turning the fridge upside down looking for his oh, so beloved panta bottle.

  
She wasn't completely suprised, they've been roommates for around a year and a half on campus yet they shared nothing but a mutual bond between two genders. As friends. they'd say but people would think they were beyond that.

  
Considering it was the weekend she decided to just lounge on her bed all day and she decided to do exactly that, ...well that's what she wished for.

  
As she was going to take her boba tea and Sukiyaki Caramel, the little shit known as her roommate plucked it from her hands and literally tossed it aside into the nearest trashcan causing her to grit her teeth, eyes full of vengeance she whipped her head towards him, rage flowing out of her pores but she was too tired so it came out as more of a weak attempt to be angry causing him to snort as he bounced on his tiptoes holding his panta in one hand.

  
She didn't see a point in relenting or complaining so she started walking towards her room only to be tackled behind into a hug with arms around her waist constricting her movements and making it hard to walk as she heard determined whining from behind her.  
She pinched the bridge of her nose with closed eyes and sighed finally giving him the attention he secretly craved for causing him to brighten up instantly with 'stars' in his eyes.

"Iruma chaan! Can we go to the mall? pleaseeee?" he asked with puppy dog eyes almost bursting into tears, she took a quick look at the clock with a lot of hesitance, she wasn't really keen on going on the mall but then again, she could use a new outfit.

  
After a lot of convincing and coaxing reassurance from her roommate she was lugged all the way there amidst her hurling complaints at him.

  
She was forced by her roommate to go into every store he pleased, buying all sorts of gimmicks and assets eventually allowing her to buy something so she bought a new pair of studded garters, a dark pink tank top, a DOPE hat that had spikes on it as well as two silver hoops from the left side and a pair of fancy shorts.

  
She was going to get some boba tea but her roommate insisted and mimicked her earlier actions with a mocking smile. We still have boba tea at home, what's the point of buying it now? were his words and Miu supposed he had a point.

  
But when they came home her roommate was still being energetic as ever constantly bugging her when all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die at that moment, her fatigue had never been this much before and she couldn't even rest her eyes for a few fucking minutes.

  
As he rambled she got fed up quickly having to put up with his happiness and him being all goody two shoes which is unlike him AND being extremely energetic ever since this morning, she sluggishly put one arm around the back of his neck assertively pushing him forward to lazily slide her mouth against his with half-lidded eyes as he looked at her with wide eyes caught completely off guard, he couldn't exactly pull away either so he was stuck against her lips that moved dominantly.

After what felt like a million years she pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips, she didn't bother wiping it off as she leaned back and murmured a _shut the fuck up._ to him with an exasperated and raspy voice as she closed her eyes.

_At least it made him fucking shut his mouth._ she smugly spoke in her mind.


	9. Untitled 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr, like all the other ones yet I almost feel ashamed for writing this one? Ahah, end me please.

Ouma groaned eternally in his mind with the request he was going to ask his ' _best friend_ ', he didn't even know why or what he was doing in the first place.

He didn't feel like he was in the right state of mind and he had the feeling that a lot of things would be going downhill from here after being forcefully brought to this party hosted by Shirogane who insisted that he had to come, promising that there would be Panta. Maybe it was the liquor coursing through his veins as alcohol clouded his mind shadowing his regret, feeling immensely tipsy he sluggishly sauntered over to his companion.

Shirogane _lied_ about the Panta, it just _looked_ like Panta but it was _alcohol_.

"Hey, Miu...come here for a sec" he slurred as his eyes watched her cautiously walk over to him face flushed red, he narrowed his eyes for a mere moment, silently glaring at the back of a guy's head that had messy green hair who had finished talking to Miu since her name was called.

"Y-yes?" She called timidly before regaining her composure with a sudden outburst of "What the fuck do you want, tiny dick?!" she twitched her body leaning against the bar with her hands folded behind her back so that her body was thrown slightly forward as if to show off what she had with a small lopsided smirk shown on her pink lips and in a twisted way, it was tempting Ouma for something but he wasn't sure what.

Yet before he could stop himself words tumbled out of his pale lips as he clutched her shoulders looking at her square in the eye maintaining full eye contact. She bit back quiet laughter as her chest shook silently to his embarrassment and when she calmed down she looked at him uncharacteristically serious.

He immediately fell silent and released her shoulders, suddenly becoming extremely interested in the chipped wall behind her not daring to say a word until he heard a sharp inhale with a disappointing answer that rang through his ears. A dark shadow flitted across Ouma's face, shielding his eyes but the latter thought nothing much of it.

As Miu was about to walk away she suddenly found herself sandwiched between Ouma and the bar counter with her ass on the stool,her legs parted unintentionally by an inch where Ouma purposely put one of his legs to prevent her from escaping, it faintly brushed against the fabric that was shielding her woman weapon causing her to quietly mewl with moderate satisfaction.

He leaned down next to the lobe of the girl's ear and hissed "Come on, you dirty slut help me out." his hot harsh breath tickled the strawberry blonde's ear much like a rough caress as her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

She would've _gladly helped_ if it was _something else_ but she was persistent.

She was going to give an answer with a compatible insult but before she could Ouma caught the bottom of her lip between his with an unusual determined glint in his eye with something else she couldn't quite describe as he nibbled on her bottom lip, grin widening like a Cheshire cat when she whimpered. "Mnnh~ Fucking release my lip, you little shit." The girl's voice was breathy and muffled as a gloved hand came up to shove him away weakly but only ending up into grabbing a fistful of his dark grey tee.

He snickered with a mischievous glint in his eyes, releasing her bottom lip he pressed his leg further against the fabric of her grey pleated skirt taking in her expression greedily with secretive glee but he decided he needed to get down to basics. "Soo..." He lazily drawled, a finger trailing down the blonde's chest. "Is that a yes or a no, you filthy pig?" He purred making sure to say every word loud and clear for her as he awaited her answer with a monotone expression, his eyes not betraying any signs of life.

She squeaked incoherently and frantically tried to look anywhere else but him as a sign of plea for someone to help her. She gave up as soon as she noticed nobody was paying them any attention, everyone else was too caught up in their own shenanigans so she gave up in which she settled on nodding her head mutely as her bangs covered her blue eyes although she didn't really want to oblige she didn't exactly have a choice.

The loud music that originally blasted in the background shattered the somewhat quiet silence causing an uproar of cheers to go all around as people dragged their partners,friends,lovers to the dance floor but Ouma remained dormant not letting the strawberry blonde go much to her dismay. She heaved out a sigh and peered at him through her bangs wearily and in return he gave a charismatic grin additionally with a small wink he released her and went to the bartender requesting two shots of tequila leaving the girl in her plagiarized thoughts.

She felt a sudden weight sit in her stomach after his warmth dissipated leaving her cold. She had an epiphany that this would be an interesting night to say the least with an uncalled twist later but she couldn't confirm anything with her thoughts alone so she let it slide, sitting up fully as she saw Ouma return with the two shots of gold tequila with a few ice cubes and a lime slice for each glass.

She leisurely took the glass from his extended hand trying to ignore the fact that she accidentally placed her hand atop of his attempting to pry his fingers off her glass and eventually succeeding as he slid into the bar stool next to her. Originally, he would've just asked the bartender nearest to them for the beverages but nobody was occupying that suite so he had to go to the other side to the other bartender hitting them up and giving a mere whine over the lack of staff in which they shrugged and said Shirogane was meant to be occupying that area but she clearly wasn't there.

Ouma sipped his drink nonchalantly taking occasional sneak-peeks at Miu before trailing a hand down her leg and resting it on her inner-thigh as his tequila was held in his other hand, he put it onto the wooden counter behind them. His hand that rested on her inner-thigh was awfully close to the heat bubbling there causing Miu to jolt in shock almost spilling her tequila, she shot a dirty look at Ouma who doubled over into a fit of laughter close to the edge of the stool with Miu promptly pushing him off and keenly satisfied at doing so.

-

It had been rumored that they had began "dating" a few weeks ago as fortnights continued to fly by as they'd walk hand in hand down the poorly lit pathway at their favorite park that had Sakura petals fluttering down around them as they descended off the tree branches in which they bloomed from.

**But those were all lies.**

The Sakura petals wilted, turning into nothing but deceased remains of life, no blooming Sakura petals rose from their buds that hung limply on each crooked branch of Sakura trees, their roots forever corroded and embedded in the cracked soil enveloped by mud that was caked in almost artificial grass.

They weren't really dating, just fooling people into thinking so, yet the female counterpart of the couple didn't know the motive of them having a fake romantic relationship but the male did and that was just a bizarre secret, maybe one of a drunken man's desire...to escape from reality.

-

One day they decided to start living together, ironically trying to pass themselves off as siblings to explain why they are living together in their extravagant house that possibly only the most wealthiest families could afford. Of course, Miu protested at first but she didn't really have an escape route anymore, not after being lumped with that idiot to commence his strange 'master plan' of going into a fake relationship with him which made no sense whatsoever. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hated him, that was an overrated understatement, if anything she almost loved him, in an enigmatic way.

He was like something she couldn't get enough of, an euphoria, something she'd crave in her most wildest dreams yet he was there, present in the blood and flesh of a human being and he was possibly everything she could've wished for despite his quirks and personality. But he still pissed her off nonetheless, if she could, she was certain she'd bash his skull with one of her greatest inventions, she was thinking about an electrohammer, something that she got inspired to create by from someone's video game.

Her craftsman's ship was top notch and nobody could correct her over that and that's why she would hold her head up high with a cocky smile on her face. There was another party going on but instead of being held by Shirogane, it was being held ironically by Angie Yonaga herself, the one who claimed to be a ' _divine messenger of Atua'_ who was an all-powerful god, Angie had sent invitations around to everyone Miu recognized from Shirogane's party, speaking of which, Shirogane was invited too - well Miu doesn't care she's not going to that Atua freak's party but Ouma insisted that he was, well she doesn't really care, if he gets run over by a truck since puberty hasn't hit him first, so be it.

**That was another lie.** Miu was weaving lies continuously to herself, trapping herself in the spider's web as the thin threads of silk wrapped around her body slowly by slowly slithering around her neck and back into the continuous loop - she was suffocating herself in her mind. She knew very well that Ouma reached puberty despite his short, thin build, his voice was deep enough and she was certain his balls have already dropped but she'd never admit that to anyone, not even herself.

As she was typing furiously on her keyboard for coding something she heard Ouma bid her farewell saying he'd arrive late and before he shut and locked the door he called her something insulting, making a pleasant shiver go down her spine as if he touched her inappropriately, sometimes by accident and sometimes on purpose, mainly at her upper half because he could easily get away with it but he wasn't there, just the ghostly touch of his fingers.

-

Ouma returned late at night, somewhere around midnight when Miu was in nothing but a light pink towel in the lounge, obviously wearing her lacy panties and bra underneath just in case if Ouma randomly barged in and she almost screamed upon seeing the door open violently if it wasn't for seeing Ouma in a clear drunken state with purple eye bags but a sleazy smirk propped up on his face staring at Miu with half lidded eyes as he kicked the door shut and walked towards her.

Her damp hair splayed around her shoulders, ends dangling off the edge as her two ahoges drooped, for every step she took back, every step he took forward, their paces in sync till Miu's back hit a wall realizing she was now cornered she tried to disengage the situation but it didn't work as Ouma trapped her completely, hands on either side of her head wearing a knowing smirk. Miu was at a loss for words, she didn't have much confidence or control in this situation, she didn't really want to embrace it either. Well, not yet.

"O-Ouma...? What the fuck are you doing?" She mustered up all her courage to force that sentence out of her mouth as she wished that someone could just shoot her racing heart as it invaded the silence,ringing in her ears. He moved closer, now pressed up against each other he whispered, "What does it look like I'm doing, slut? I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago." He flushed along with Miu and as he nipped the side of her jaw coming to join their lips together she screeched "B-But we're siblings aren't we..?!" It was a pitiful excuse, she knew well that they weren't it was just something Ouma wanted to make people think for whatever reason, it was hard to guess what was going on behind his head or some of his motives.

All he did was grin as his lips were a centimeter away, hot breath in Miu's face and one hand trailing down her bare legs he purred, "We both know that's a lie, Miu. I didn't know a stupid bitch like you was that dense." Miu bit her lip and whimpered, legs closing in cowardice but Ouma forced them open with his hand and hissed before replacing Miu's teeth on her bottom lip with his as he hungrily kissed her, the hand that was occupied on the wall now around her waist, the other at her lower section with Miu lost between shock and pleasure. Eventually, she embraced this scenario, having one leg curl around his hip while the other kept her planted to the ground.

-

Things carried on like this everyday as if it were a game of chicken and giving each other **very very filthy pre-sex looks** causing people to eventually question their 'siblinghood' and have various concerns.

-

 


	10. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Oneshot although it's very short, sorry.

Ouma sat down on the ground, his reflection rippling through the water underneath the ambient rays of moonlight that shimmered down twinkling upon him as he clutched the photo tighter in his hands, knuckles turning to the color of bone despite his pale complexion.

  
He stares sorrowfully in his refection but it contorts into undeniable fury at himself at killing his one and only.

  
The girl who was his sunshine, who told all his worst fears to fuck off and leave him alone, the girl who would stand by his side through thick and thin with no regrets inclined with crass insults as she'd take shots at him playfully yet teasingly, who he loved to dominate and make her cower.

  
She was gone...like a wilted flower that decayed from its roots leaving nothing but foul remains.

  
He killed her.

  
Well, that's putting it politely he made someone else kill her, like a puppeteer controlled by strings...he was the one who pulled the strings, meddling with an innocent being to kill his chéri, meddling with the culprit's mind yet his chéri was planning his demise, it was understandable in those circumstances but he still feels remorse and grieves over her, mourning her death - she was very hesitant to even kill him to begin with, even going as far as spilling out her intentions and motives complete with a weak attempt to lunge at him with sluggish agility proving she was holding back so much, showing how much she feared of being betrayed, yet he could see how much she trusted him, liar or not...she still did.

  
And he had blown the signal to the former culprit deemed as his accomplice to do his bidding and dirty work, he couldn't even lay a single finger on her, he'd be immbolized and unable to move.

  
He remembered the process undeniably, he'd never unsee it, it'd haunt him for the rest of his life, the cord like toilet paper wrapped around her neck like a vice, or a snake slowly killing off its pray as her cold lifeless eyes remained in contact with his, the shock evident on her face, the sentence she would've said to him died on her lips as her neck snapped under pressure hung limply from the fabric like a rag doll.

  
She might of found out a secret or an important clue yet he killed her before he got a chance to find out.

  
Although not many people liked her, she'd done so much to help everyone, that fact was inevitable and valid, nobody could rebutt that statement, it was a dated fact, a memoire of her to be noted despite her vulgar personality she was a good person.

  
Ouma grabbed a nearby stone and flung it across the lake watching it skip across leaving ripples in the water coruscate vividly like an illusion as piercing eyes stared back at him.

  
Miu would've loved to come here, she wasn't Kaito but she liked to look at the stars in the courtyard when she couldn't sleep, with Ouma, she found it comforting, helping her think of new ways to improve her inventions.

  
He wanted to apologize to her in so many different ways but how can he?

  
She's dead.

  
Dead as a person can be.

  
She won't come back.

  
She's gone.

  
Forever.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
It occurred to him that what if it was just a twisted version of reality.

  
What if she wasn't even real at all?

  
... Just part of his aloof imagination?

  
It will remain a mystery that he will never be able to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading?   
> I hate this work more than anything but here we go.


End file.
